Warmth
by konARTISTE
Summary: OneShot MxS . A certain roosterhead seeks warmth during a rainy spring day.‘Megitsune! Isn’t just being your friend enough?’


**A/N Hi! I own nothing recognisable! This is my first attempt at a Ruroken fic. I've tried inserting japanese words into it. Feel free to correct me and dó review. I really need your opinion. Oh, and don't forget to enjoy!**

It was a stormy spring evening. A lanky figure strolled its way down the street.

'Che!' swore the tall man. His spiky chocolate brown hair reached his shoulders, except for four strands who prefered hanging lazily in front of his long, dark brown eyes. A red bandana decorated his forehead and a fishbone dangled from his mouth.

Sagara Sanosuke had been on his way back home, when he was attacked bij some thugs who foolishly enough had thought that they could rob the ex- fightmerchant, member of the so-called Kenshin-gumi and frequent visitor of the Akabeko. Sanosuke had smirked and welcomed them with open arms – and closed fists. He had been longing for some warmth and beating robbers to sushi had been a way to receive some, on a cold, rainy evening like this. But now the fight was long since over. He had lost the warmth and gained a broken fist.

'Che!' he repeated, when the rain increased. _I'll catch a cold this way… Idea… Kitsune is warm! Not to me, but to Kenshin, but still she's warm. And she can fix me hand too. Because she is warm… _He grinned. _As ice!_

He threw the fishbone away and turned into the street that led to the clinic. When he arrived at the clinic, he stood in front of the rice door and yelled: 'Oy! Kitsune-sensei!'

There was no response, so he slid the light door open, expecting to see Takani Megumi glare at him for appearing at the clinic so late. Instead he saw the lady doctor curled on the floor, her head resting on the table's side. He smirked and whispered: 'Aww… isn't that kawaii? The fox lady has fallen asleep…'

Quietly as possible, he approached her. Her gentle breathing reached his ears and the peace that radiated from her face warmed him a bit. He was aware that if she woke up, she would get pissed off at him, but he couldn't stop himself from hovering over her and peering at her angelic face. _She looks so warm…_

She sniffled and he was snapped out of his reverie. Afraid that she might wake up, he backed to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway, he yelled again. 'Megitsune! Wake up, ye lazy fox. There's a patient waitin' for you!'

Megumi stirred and mumbled something incoherently. Then she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, when she spotted Sanosuke's lanky figure leaning against the door opening.

'Ohayoo, Kitsune-onna!' he cheerfully greeted her, knowing that she would not like the pitch of his voice.

'You again!' snapped Megumi and he grinned again, satisfied.

'Yep.' He replied, loudly. 'Me again.'

'It was a retorical question, baka Tori-atama!' She stood up, clutching her head.

'Something wrong, Kitsune?' he asked, trying not to sound worried.

'Yes! Your carrying voice is causing a headache…' She shook her head like a sleep-drunk puppy, her braid flicking to the side. Sanosuke entered the room and stood opposite her, his head tilted to left. She blankly looked at him, her hands still caressing her temples. He blinked a few times, then whispered: 'Gomen nasai…?'

'Wh-what?' Megumi was surprised at his apologies and so was he. He backed up and, as if to process the information himself, slowly said: 'I said I was sorry. Y'know, 'cause my boomin' voice is causing you a headache…?'

Uncomfortable silence stretched out between the two of them.She nodded and dropped her gaze to his bloodied right hand. 'Ah. You've been in a fight again, right?'

With a questioning look, she gazed at him. He raised an eyebrow and exclaimed: 'What? I thought it was a retorical question!'

The tension that had been there for the previous moment dissolved and she scolded. 'Tori-atama no baka! Now show me that hand so I can kick you out as soon as possible!'

'Iie! Onegai, Kitsune-onna,' he said boredly, rolling his eyes. 'Don't kick me out!'

The lady doctor rolled her eyes too, but silently took his cold, messed up hand in her warm ones and started to clean the wounds.

'Kitsune?'

'Aa?'

'Mind if I take off my jack? It's soaked.' He didn't wait for an answer, though. He pulled his hand from her grasp and flung the white dripping mass in a corner. The word "Bad" was soaked, as if to challenge Sanosuke's behaviour. He ignored the kanji and offered his hand again. After bandaging it tightly, she let go of his hand and he started to miss the warmth.

'So…' he said slowly, 'Gonna kick me out in the rain?'

She pretended to look pensieve, but after one secret glance at his bare torso, she had already decided. 'It depends…'

'Depends on what…?'

'Depends on you, if you're going to finally pay me for your treatments of not!' She laughed, her fox ears sprouting up.

'Nooo!' he groaned and fell back without any grace. 'Megitsu_ne_! Isn't just being your friend enough?'

This question made her stop laughing. She eyed him and said: 'Well maybe it isn't!'

He too narrowed his eyes and he brought his face closer to hers, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. 'Kitsune-sensei?' he said softly.

'Hai?' The tension returned again, which happened all too often.

'Kitsune…' he repeated, his eyes softened, 'do you… Do you want…'

She held her breath, thinking that she was about to get a life-changing question.

'Do you want to… tell me where that left-over ohagi is that you made this morning?' he straightened himself and threw his arms in the air for the emphasis of the words: 'Cuz I'm starvin', Kitsune-onna!'

Anger and disappointment welled up, but Megumi suppressed them. She couldn't really show her feelings for him now, could she? Instead, she stiffly said: 'There.'

She pointed towards a bowl and sat down at her table to finish with her paperwork. Sanosuke chose to sit opposite her and wolved down his meal. While she scribbled, Sanosuke let his eyes wander over her being.

_I was really stupid to leave her for six years without saying goodbye. But what could I do? Saying goodbye to Megu-, I mean, Megitsune was so hard… It was like I'd never see her again. I just couldn't… The thought of never seeing her again… Especially after the flirt-marathon we held. Kuso, that was one of the best days of my life… Kitsune actually flirting with me… In six years, she has hardly changed… I thought she would be married by now and have kids. _His stomach made a somersault at the thought of the ladydoctor having children with someone else. _I wonder why she hasn't? Is it because… maybe she's waiting for me? Maybe that's why she cried upon seeing me at her doorstep. And punched me in the face, only to lock me in a tight hug._

He stuffed the last piece of ohagi in his mouth and studied her face. It was flawless, as always, but today there was a pink hue on her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted, painted red, just like they were six years ago. Her hair was in a braid and her elegant hand rested on the table. _She looks so warm_… He focused on her face again and blushed. She was gazing back at him.

'Like it?' she asked softly. Sanosuke blinked not really understanding if she meant the ohagi or herself. In either way, he couldn't do anything but to agree.

'Hai.'

Her red lips curved into a smile. 'Good.' She focused on her paperwork again. Disappointed at losing her attention, Sano shifted next to her and peered at the paperwork. 'Whatcha doin'?'

Megumi sighed at this stupid question and replied in a sickly sweet voice. 'I am doing my paperwork, you baka.'

Sanosuke nodded solemnly, enjoying the warmth she emitted. He gazed outside through a small window. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds and thick drops fell down onto the muddy earth, obscuring his view. A gust of wind made the thin paper door fly open and sent shivers down his spine. He quickly stood up and closed the door again, still shivering. Then he took his place next to her and leaned in.

'Cold?' she asked, not looking up.

'Nah, not with you around, Megitsune,' he reassured her with a suggestive grin.

'Tori-atama no baka!' she scolded at him. 'Which idiot goes outside in such weather !'

'Only your idiot, Kitsune-sensei.' Was his smug reply and she looked up, blushing. He was looming over her, dangerously.

'I suppose so..' sighed Megumi, feeling flirty. 'And why would my idiot go outside, then, hmm?'

Sanosuke's hand sneaked on the table and held her hand, softly caressing it. 'This idiot wanted to find some warmth, Megitsune…' He whispered quietly.

Her eyes widened when she noticed he was hovering very close, but she didn't care anymore. She had already waited for six years. Tentatively she asked: 'And did my idiot roosterhead find his warmth?'

He pressed his lips lightly against hers for a second and said: 'Yes, your idiot roosterhead finally found his warmth… and he's planning to keep her.'


End file.
